thesaiyenpagefandomcom-20200214-history
Super Saiyan 5
Super Saiyan 5 is the direct successor to the Super Saiyan 4 transformation. It is very similar to the original form in shape of hair, both head and body, and the output of power and energy in all aspects are drastically increased. Goku was the first person (Er...Saiyan) to reach this newly attained power. This is a DBAF, dragon ball April Fools, form and has been a common fan-based topic since the first DBAF opening in 1997. Part of the story is Goku wishes his friends back and young again with the dragon balls, which have not since been used for more than a thousand years, and everyone comes back to the age they were when DBZ was airing. Strangely, Pan was even young again, though she never died. The Super Saiyan 5 form In order to achieve this transformation, the Saiyan must first gain a huge amount of energy (usually by training). Once enough energy is acquired, the Saiyan must exemotional an extreme emotional outburst, like all the other Super Saiyan transformation, but to a greater extent. Because of the intense emotion required to initiate the transformation, complete mastery of all other states, and mental stability attained, the naturally remorseless nature of the Saiyan race is magnified, requiring them to remaster the personality changes. Even the kind, caring Goku becomes a very angry merciless warrior after transforming, pushing the limits to that of torturous and almost evil thoughts and actions towards his enemies. CGM1, Clone Goku Mach 1, rather than killing him straight off with his new form, he toys with him as Gogeta did with Omega Shenron. The power output emitted by this form is greatly increased as well, as it possibly doubles the power of Gogeta in SS4. Appearance SS5 looks much like a white haired, SS3 Broly (given the extreme muscle mass build up) with a tail. Like it's previous brother-state, SS4, SS5 has fur on its chest and a tail. Also, like that of SS3, this form has long hair as a side-effect. But instead of red fur and Saiyan-black hair, this form has white fur and white hair. This form, with a powered up aura, has then silver hair and fur. In SS1-2 thy user has plain yellow hair without powering up. But the hair turns gold when at full power. But when Broly is in SS state, his hair turns green when powered up. And if you recall, Gogeta's aura was nearly impenetrable, as Omega could not punch or fire energy waves act Gogeta. So it is nearly, if not already, twice as hard to even touch a powered up, angry SS5. Usage and power Goku first turned SS5 when Xicor, his third son (a demi-god, not delivered by Chi chi, obviously, born a SS5) killed all his friends, then informed Goku that he blew up Planet Namek w/ its balls. So Goku could not use the Namekian balls, nor the Eathling balls, as Omega Shenron would then awaken. Goku, pushed to the anger from no revival forms for his friends nor Namek, he unleashed his full power in SS5. This form of hatred unlocked a new move, Super Evil Dragonfist. Xicor and Goku had an epic battle, seemingly both evenly matched...Until Xicor said he was Goku's son. He explained how a goddess seduced Goku in his sleep one day after hard training. He, while explaining his birth origin, let loose his locked potential. This new power proved to be far more than a match for Goku until he used Big Bang-Kamehameha X 10. This severly injured Xicor, and nearly completely drained Goku of his power, reverting back to a normal saiyan. Xicor's hair became less rigid, and his silver aura dissipated, leaving two non-super saiyan 5's. Goku, using a last-hope move, charged at Xicor with fist clenched, arm erect, and a black dragon spirit in his path, engulfing Goku's body within its own. This is not as powerful as Gogeta's Big Bang-Kamehameha X 10, but it's close, and is more powerful than Goku's Big Bang-Kamehameha X 10, and is his most powerful attack, at least at that point. He blew through Xicor, literally, and killed the Semi-saiyan. In order to get his friends back, Goku would have to use the black star dragon balls, which was somewhere in Hell where Piccolo left them, unknowingly. Goku asked King Yemma to teleport him to other world for ten minutes to see his friends, get the balls, and everyone comes back "here" (referring to Earth). King Yemma agrees, and Goku fulfills his first two tasks in under five minutes. Wishing for his friends to be reborn on a deserted astroid in Hell, Goku wishes for his friends to be reborn and Namek restored to health, the dragon obeys and grants his wish. The balls fly away, and his friends return to Earth. Suddenly, the astroid's sky becomes red with negative energy and Goku was happy that only this deserted rock was going to be destroyed by the balls' negative power properties. Ten minutes is up, and the Z-fighters are restored, as well as their family and friends, and most everything is back to normal. Goku started training in SS5 after the battle with Xicor, and Vegeta started training in SS4, eventually braking down from frustration turned SS5 and almost killed everyone, though Goku was more powerful and stopped Vegeta before he did any real damage...Besides badly injuring Goku as he held back, not wanting to hurt his friend. But he knew that if he tired Vegeta out, it would be the same as defeating him. The "official fan-based series", DBAF is continuing and the form most definitely will be used again. Movie Appearances There are many Youtube videos on this topic as well as other DBAF series topics, but there are no movies yet. Yes, DBAF is fan-based but many cartoon character editors, as well as some skilled non-implied persons to assist the fans' dreams in hopes of having a fourth series. Users: Goku Vegeta Gogeta Trunks Gohan Goten has the power, but has never experianced the anger to unlock this beastly form of a saiyan. Xicor, born with this power and form.